cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bennnland
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Bennnland is led by Bennn and currently is the deputy foreign Secreatary to Global Nation Defense. Beliefs Bennnland is a small, developing, and maturing nation with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Bennnland work diligently to produce Fish and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. Bennnland is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Bennnland has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Bennnland allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Bennnland believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Bennnland will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Birth Bennnland is a new nation, whos priority is too treat its citizens with respect and gain economic strength through their happiness and loyalty. In this light of mind the citizens of Bennnland enjoy low taxations. Bennnlands religion is Christianity, as he wants the citizens of this great nation to share his own religious views. Their capital is Four Marks and is set in the English village from which it is named. Quickly realising that he needed an alliance in the game, he accepted the first one that propped up in his e-mail. He went through the application process in a flash and was named a member of Global Nation Defense the same day. The alliance stage Bennn quickly found this alliance to be really good fun and far better and more helpful then he could have ever imagined. They showed him around the game and told him what to do in order to progress quickly. Bennn found them to be polite, extremely friendly, committed, and very understanding. Rambo1 and Skable were especially kind to him. After reading many books and having a 2-hour IRC lectre on the subject Bennn finally understood tech deals and the citizens rejoiced. He then started a few long-term tech deals with people from Asgaard, who he also found to be very nice. He also set up a trade circle, originally made up of 4 GND members and one outside member, however with time this adapted and with help from VanRoberts, the trade circle changed and adapted to unite orange members from all over the cyberworld. Bennn also felt safe in the hands in Global Nation Defense, he knew that other alliances wouldn't want to mess with them or their protectorate at the Orange Defense Network. Bennn's nation started growing at a healthy rate as the tech deals started to bring in the dough. Following the principles on which the nation was founded he built Schools and a Stadium, to keep his citizens happy and loyal to his brilliant leadership. In Global Nation Defense Bennn was starting to develop a reputation, as a stubborn idiot who didn't know much about anything, however their brilliant leader Rambo1 saw his potential and against better judgment decided to make him a recruitment officer. The recruiting stage At this stage Bennn was quickly becoming more and more in love with GND and was happy to try and spread the message of a new 'friendly alliance' where people talk to you personally everyday. Although it was a rocky start, Bennn quickly developed his own unique message based on his experiences, this led to much success. Bennn's nation kept on growing in infra and land mass which increased to engulf all of London and the Isle of Wright. After an Infra jump, Bennn saw that the GND competition to set up embassys and spread the news of GNDs exixtense may the best way to go to gain some money, thus started Bennn the diplomat. He has since been seen in many embassys :) Category:Nations